Sickness of Love
by hika-chanTheBeast
Summary: Sasuke And Naruto are sparring one day and Sasuke suddenly collapses. Naruto takes him home and cares for him while finding out things he didn't know he felt or know Sasuke for him. Yaoi.


This is my first fanfic so i hope you like

Warning: yaoi BoyxBoy don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to masashi kishimoto ( who i think had to stop himself from heading in this direction)

_:_

.:CHAPTER 1:.

Naruto was panting, sweating, completely exhausted from the trek over to Sasuke's house. He flew over rooftops and into the Uchiha district, trying to pinpoint the location of his rival's house among all the abandoned buildings. It didn't take him long to find the only one that wasn't falling apart. He knocked solidly on the door and waited. After a little while, the door opened.

"Who is it?" a groggy Sasuke asked into the blinding sunlight.

"Sasuke! Today is the day I kick your ass up and down the training grounds! C'mon, let's go!"

Sasuke could see the fire in Naruto's eyes and wondered where on earth he got all his energy from.

"Shut up moron. If I must, I'll meet you at the grounds in a bit, but only on one condition."

"What condition would that be?" Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow and looked at Sasuke from head to toe.

As Sasuke felt Naruto looking him over, it sent a chill up his spine. Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

"Hn. This time, actually give me a challenge?"

This infuriated Naruto, and Sasuke noticed it. He loved Naruto's deep blue eyes when they were filled with his passionate fighting spirit. Sasuke began to think about that passion being funneled into him… _**No! Keep focus… I can't let Naruto notice my stray thoughts!**_

"You bastard! I'll fucking show you!" Naruto spat.

"Hn…"

And off Naruto went, fast as lightning through the forest to the training grounds. Sasuke took only moments to get dressed, anxious to spar with Naruto. He stepped onto the luscious green grass only minutes after his teammate had left. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

_**Where the hell is he?**_

"HERE I AM!" Naruto shouted from behind Sasuke, already bearing down on him, rasengan poised and prepared to crush Sasuke's skull in. Sasuke quickly dodged to the side, skidding to a stop meters from the impact site where rock was being demolished into several pieces.

_**That technique of his never ceases to amaze me, such raw power… **_

Sasuke snapped out of his trance just in time to dodge a roundhouse kick from Naruto. Then a punch, a leg sweep, a mid-air kick, etc. This taijutsu sparring went on for quite some time until Sasuke finally got enough time to summon his chidori. But by this time, they were both sweating and out of breath. Sasuke concentrated his chakra, letting it spill out over his hand. The sharp shrieking noise started increasing in volume, and a bluish-white haze swept over Sasuke's sweaty body. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the way the light glowed on his skin, how beautiful Sasuke's porcelain skin was. While in his trance Sasuke was busy attacking him, and the chidori clipped Naruto's arm. Sasuke then formed another, intending to end the battle since Naruto was seemingly injured. As Sasuke approached the now feeble Naruto, he felt disappointed the battle had ended so soon.

Sasuke stood over him, raised his arm, and shoved his fist straight through Naruto's heart.

There was a poof of smoke, and Sasuke smirked.

_**Hn, a shadow clone, huh?**_

Naruto's presence was faint, but it was close.

_**Obviously that idiot is trying to mask his chakra, and he isn't doing a very good job at it.  
><strong>_

Sasuke could see the blue glow of the rasengan and cursed himself for wasting his last attack on Naruto's clone.

_**Guess I'll have to use a third one, though it may be dangerous…**_

Sasuke began concentrating his chakra into the chidori, summoning every bit of chakra he could, except for his "emergency reserve". Naruto stepped out from behind the line of trees and shrubbery, the rasengan swirling fiercely in his hand. Their gazes caught, and only a second passed before the two rushed each other, the distance closing fast.

They were only yards apart…feet…inches…

Just as their jutsu were about to clash, Sasuke felt his mind become hazy, and his world became dark.

Naruto saw Sasuke lose consciousness and just as he was about to hit the ground, caught him in his arms.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto shook him but Sasuke gave no response. Naruto slapped him in the face, and while that also had no effect, Naruto realized Sasuke was **hot** ;he had a fever and was breathing roughly. Naruto swept aside the hair in Sasuke's face and placed his palm on Sasuke's cheek, attempting to measure how high the fever was.

_**His skin is so soft and delicate looking… **_

Naruto fell into a trance, but he shortly regained his senses as the chakra of other ninja approached the field.

_**I need to take Sasuke home to rest. He probably just has a cold or something; he'll be fine in the morning.**_

So Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal-style and swiftly carried him back to the Uchiha district.

* * *

><p>*pant**pant* hah, i'm so glad i got thru it! i love to write it, but the anticipation kills me! what will happen next, hmmm! well tune in for the next installment! if you want to that is... Read and review plz! critiques and advice welcome! - Hika-chan<p> 


End file.
